La Traque de l'Auror déchu
by AnnaOz
Summary: Romance gentillette RonHermione, avec un peu d'humour, un peu de confusion, un peu de bon sens Weasleyen et beaucoup de douche post quidditch... la douche n'est qu'un piètre subterfuge pour attirer le lecteur, bouuuh. Ecrite pour l'anniv' de Louve26 !


**Disclaimer :** A JKR, bla bla bla etc...

****

**Note : **Un Ron/Hermione, ça faisait longtemps !  
Oui, mais voilà, je l'ai écrit pour l'anniversaire de Dame louve26 et ça s'imposait quand même plus qu'un Dobby/Ombrage ou Firenze/Trelawney (non ?)... Bref, j'ai perdu un peu (beaucoup) de la "magic touch R/Hr", mais j'espère que vous serez quand même gentils avec moi (bouuuh)

Bonne lecture !

**oOoOoOo**

Elle avait écumé tout le chemin de Traverse, tourné Tom en bourrique par trois fois, insisté auprès des jumeaux pour qu'ils y mettent un peu du leur, hibouté Neville, Luna, Seamus et Dean, Terry Boot, Parvati et même cette peste de Lavande. Chaque hibou lui était revenu avec, au mieux, une réponse navrée, au pire, un ramassis d'insultes…

Puisque Harry s'obstinait à se croire toujours en voyage de noces, enfermé au premier étage de Grimmault Place avec Ginny et une caisse de victuailles plus collantes et sucrées les unes que les autres, elle avait supplié Dobby de glisser des billets sous la porte de la chambre et de ne s'arrêter que quand un message en retour serait parvenu.

L'elfe atrocement embarrassé lui avait, dans l'après-midi, quand elle était venue aux nouvelles, tendu un bout de papier griffonné de deux écritures qui disait en substance _« Hermione, fiche la paix à Ron ! – Oui, c'est vrai, mon frère est assez grand après tout. »_

Elle s'était assurée que Dobby avait bien compris que ce n'était pas de sa faute si ses « maîtres » n'étaient pas bien polis, juste histoire de ne pas le retrouver les mains bandées à sa prochaine visite, puis elle avait filé, Pattenrond dans les talons, du côté de chez Oliver Wood qui avait dit à Michael Corner qui l'avait dit à Colin que des essais étaient organisés ce jour pour renouveler le banc des réservistes de l'équipe des Frelons de Wimbourne.

Âne bâté comme pouvait l'être Ronald, c'est exactement le genre d'entreprise ridicule qu'il aurait pu entreprendre aujourd'hui même !

Ainsi donc, après être repassée au Ministère pour se munir de tous les papiers nécessaires, de plusieurs plumes à réservoir et de l'assurance qu'un hibou supplémentaire lui serait envoyé dans la soirée, elle avait fait route vers Poole, transplanant de pub en pub dans les environs quand elle connaissait assez les lieux pour ne pas se démantibuler.

Pattenrond, sagement, avait choisi de rester coucher sur les savates d'Eric Munch, le vigile du Ministère avec qui il s'était, à coup de ronronnements, lié d'amitié.

Hermione n'avait pas protesté en voyant son chat lâcher prise : c'était une mission pour une femme seule !

Et seule elle était, pauvrette désabusée devant les doubles portes marquées de frelons qui condamnaient l'entrée du stade. Si elle avait eu un balai à elle, elle aurait frôlé l'exploit en surmontant sa peur du vol pour faire un tour de piste et repérer le bel ahuri roux qui l'amenait en ces lieux. De balai, hélas, elle n'avait même pas le début d'un manche et vit donc forcée de renoncer à l'altitude et d'aller civilement trouver le gardien de l'endroit, puisque forcément, il devait y en avoir un.

Elle le trouva à l'extérieur, occupé à tailler sur la pelouse une forme de ruche, la cigarette au bec et le chapeau de sorcier porté courbe comme le faisait de plus en plus les sportifs.

« Monsieur le Gardien ? » demanda-t-elle courtoisement.

« Ma petite dame ? » répondit-il avec gouaille.

S'ensuivit tout un blabla qui lui appris au final que oui, il y avait bien eu des séances d'essai depuis le début de la matinée et que oui, un grand roux était venu tenter sa chance.

Soufflant de satisfaction d'être si près du but, Hermione remercia le brave homme avant de faire volte face pour s'informer de l'avancement des séances.

« C'est fini, sont soit plus là, soit à la douche. » mâchonna l'homme.

Hermione fit un joli _oh_ rougissant en songeant soudain à ce que Ginny lui avait mille fois raconté des vestiaires de quidditch.

Elle voulut poursuivre auprès du brave gardien-jardinier, le prier peut-être d'aller jeter un œil sous les douches pour voir si son rouquin y était mais il lui lança un regard tellement choqué en maugréant qu'il ne mangeait pas de ce pain-là qu'elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : si elle voulait débusquer Ron, elle allait devoir mouiller sa chemise !

Alors, sa chemise, elle la noua avec force autour de sa taille, rétrécit son sac et son contenu afin de pouvoir mettre le tout dans sa poche et chercha des yeux l'épais nuage de vapeur qui aurait dû lui indiquer sans trop d'erreurs la présence des dites douches dans les susnommés vestiaires.

Un peu plus tard, rampant et à quatre pattes dans les buissons, elle se tenait en faction devant un baraquement sommaire en briques blanches où tous les vasistas ouverts laissaient échapper la vapeur révélatrice.

D'où elle était, elle voyait sans être vue, ne pouvait manquer la sortie de Ron dès qu'il franchirait la porte.

Toute armée de patience qu'elle était, il ne lui fallut pourtant pas longtemps avant que l'envie de défoncer la porte des vestiaires ne la prenne. Il n'y avait donc personne qui daigne enfin quitter la douche ?

Il semblait bien que non, parce qu'elle percevait parfaitement le ruissellement de l'eau mêlé aux borborygmes bruyants des occupants des lieux.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, alors que l'humidité du sol commençait à coller son chemisier à sa peau de moins en moins fraîche, deux gaillards taillés dans du roc ouvrirent enfin la porte.

Elle les regarda s'éloigner en se demandant un bref instant comment de telles montagnes tenaient sur un balai.

Le départ des collines de muscles sonna le départ de bien d'autres garçons – aucune fille, nota mentalement Hermione, se jurant de faire remarquer à Ron combien l'engagement partait sur des bases machistes – et bientôt, la plupart des vasistas furent refermés et, sans doute, les pommeaux de douche secs.

Ron n'avait toujours pas apparu et Hermione commençait à se ronger les sangs.

Tout semblait calme dans les vestiaires, il n'y avait âme qui vive à l'horizon, ça ne serait pas tellement outrageant de s'introduire dans la place. D'ailleurs Ron était sans doute déjà en train de se sécher, ce n'était pas raisonnable de gaspiller autant d'eau, elle lui avait assez répété.

De toute façon, si, par malheur, elle devait tomber sur un Ronald encore absorbé par ses ablutions, ce ne serait pas si grave, elle l'avait déjà vu nu !

_Et plus d'une fois_ gloussa-t-elle pour elle-même, se réprimandant immédiatement d'être pire qu'une dinde quand il s'agissait du cadet mâle des Weasley.

Volontaire, elle releva son joli museau, renoua encore une fois son chemisier qui menaçait de se relâcher et entra avec la discrétion d'une souris dans le bâtiment gorgé de parfums de cèdre et d'une brume à la moiteur lourde.

Il s'agissait à présent de trouver son chemin dans l'étroitesse du couloir et tomber d'un seul coup sur Ron sans qu'il prenne peur à cause du bruit et ne lance des sorts à tort et à travers.

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle avança, l'oreille tendue.

L'eau coulait toujours dans une pièce proche et la perspective de surprendre Ronald en tenue d'Adam, à peine recouvert d'une mousse abondante ou d'une serviette fine lui faisait presque oublier pourquoi elle avait fait tout ce chemin.

Le cœur battant et les jambes faibles, elle posa la main sur le dernier rempart qui protégeait l'intimité de Ron.

Rendu flou par le brouillard qui rebondissait sur chaque dalle des murs et du sol carrelés, un grand roux aux épaules larges se savonnait avec vigueur.

A bien y réfléchir, tout en gardant momentanément ses distances parce qu'il n'y avait nul mal à le laisser faire, Hermione lui trouva pourtant les épaules moins larges que dans son souvenir, les cuisses moins bien dessinées, les fes… euh, le bas du dos moins… rebondi, peut-être la taille plus fine également et certainement un poil plus petit qu'auparavant.

S'était-elle malencontreusement lancé un sort de confusion pour ainsi détailler son Ron et le trouver changé ? C'est en se posant la question qu'elle s'apprêta à poser la main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, au moment même où celui-ci se retournait.

Ah Merlin, quelle humiliante confusion !

Le nez, la bouche, les yeux, les pommettes et les favoris qui lui faisaient face lui criaient avec force qu'ils n'étaient pas à qui elle croyait ! En retour, Hermione poussa un cri à la hauteur de sa stupéfaction et courut, les joues brûlantes de honte cette fois, se cacher loin loin loin hors de cet endroit trompeur.

Sur le chemin, toute en mèches folles et brides abattues, elle buta contre un nouvel obstacle, trébucha, manqua de s'écrouler sur la pelouse taillée et reconnut le choc des mains familières qui lui enserrèrent le buste.

« Hermione, merde, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

C'en était trop ! Comment pouvait-il, osait-il, lui faire pareille surprise après celle infligée par son double !

« Ronald ! Je ! Je ! Oooh, je suis lamentable… »

Et elle fondit en larmes.

Lui tapotant l'épaule avec le manque de conviction évident qui était toujours le sien en pareille situation, Ron Weasley, toujours vêtu de son vieux maillot de quidditch Gryffondor auquel il avait simplement décousu les écussons pour l'occasion, laissa à sa petite amie le temps d'évacuer toute sa morve sur son épaule avant d'essayer de lui demander des explications.

Plus tard, ayant renoncé à une douche bienvenue après l'entretien supplémentairement musclé que lui avait fait passer le coach des Frelons, il essaya de l'entraîner avec lui sur la route de Londres, là où il avait vu une petite taverne d'allure très accueillante dont le menu affichait des fish 'n chips 24 heures sur 24.

Lasse d'avoir tant pleuré, Hermione bailla un coup avant de s'appuyer au comptoir où Ron négociait un coin tranquille pour deux en se mordant la langue pour ne pas faire la même erreur qu'à chaque fois : demander au patron médusé des bièraubeurres bien tièdes.

A la place, il obtint deux Ales sombres et une petite table à l'écart.

Une fois installé, il entreprit de cuisiner Hermione.

L'innocent jeune homme…

Car Hermione, ayant repris du poil de la bête après une lampée amère de Ale l'attaqua de front.

« Quelle mouche insensée t'a piqué, Ronald Weasley ? »

« Uh ? »

« Ah non, pas de uh qui tienne ! J'ai parcouru toute l'Angleterre pour te retrouver ! J'ai même interrompu Harry et Ginny pendant que… »

« Uh ! »

« Non, rien… mais il faudra t'y faire, Ronald, ta sœur est mariée ! »

« Ouais ouais… »

« Oh, et puis, arrête de m'interrompre sans arrêt ! »

« Je… »

« Ah, tu m'énerves à la fin ! Et tout d'abord, pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu renonces après un seul et unique échec à ton examen d'Auror ! TU SAIS que tu n'as qu'à te représenter à la prochaine session ! JE SAIS que tu réussiras ! Mais évidemment, si Monsieur Weasley préfère aller risquer la carrière dont il a toujours rêvé en rattrapant des baballes en plein vol, c'est ton choix ! C'est stupide stupide stupide, mais c'est ton choix ! »

Aussi tranquille que fut la taverne, aussi à l'écart que fut la table, ça n'empêcha pas tout l'établissement de boire comme un seul homme les paroles aux lèvres d'Hermione.

Ce dont elle était tout à fait inconsciente mais qui n'échappait pas du tout à l'attention légèrement tendue de Ron.

Il fallait agir ! Et vite !

Avisant à côté du barman une rangée de clefs accrochées à des clous, il en conclut, parce qu'il n'était pas né idiot, que la taverne faisait aussi auberge.

En un geste – ou deux – il vida sa bière et celle d'Hermione, attrapa sa compagne par la main et la tira jusqu'au comptoir en la faisant taire d'un regard très très sévère mais moyennement efficace.

Il demanda avec un soupir au patron s'ils pouvaient prendre une chambre et l'homme fut plus que visiblement heureux de lui donner une clef.

Il était temps, Hermione tapait du pied, tirait avec vigueur sur ses mèches bouclées, menaçait sans ambages d'exploser.

Sachant que ce ne serait pas joli à voir, Ron la poussa devant lui dans les escaliers, ne quittant cependant pas des yeux la baguette qu'elle devait avoir rangé dans la poche de son manteau.

Une fois dans la chambre, il savait qu'il lui faudrait être rapide, il ne pourrait se fier que sur ses réflexes d'apprenti Auror particulièrement sportif.

Cela suffit.

A l'attraper la première.

A dévorer ses lèvres.

A faire tomber son manteau.

A pointiller son cou de baisers très piquants.

A dénouer son chemisier trop serré.

A la voir nue en haut, nue en bas.

A être chaque fois fier comme un paon de réaliser qu'elle était à lui.

A la voir nue encore.

A en perdre tout autre intérêt qui ne soit sa contemplation.

A se secouer les puces et la ravir, elle nue, lui pas.

A la ravir encore, lui nu enfin.

Et encore.

Et encore.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'effondrent tous deux et qu'elle le taloche, lui assurant, à bout de souffle, que ça ne marcherait pas, qu'elle n'oubliait pas pourquoi elle était là, qu'elle avait ses papiers de réinscription dans son sac et qu'il avait tout intérêt à les remplir et à les renvoyer ce soir s'il ne voulait pas que ça barde… ou qu'elle soit juste extrêmement déçue.

« Okay. »

« Okay ? »

« Yep. Donne-moi les papiers et tourne-toi. »

« Me tourner ? »

« Yep. »

Hermione, donc, sans doute impressionnée par la locacité de son amoureux, s'exécuta.

« Non non, couche-toi sur le ventre. »

C'est ainsi que la jeune fille servit de scriban pour la première fois, poussant des petits cris de surprise quand Ron se piquait de la chatouiller avec les nouvelles plumes à réservoir, mais ne s'en trouvant pas vraiment mal.

Quand il eut fini de remplir les papiers, il les roula, attacha le rouleau au hibou providentiel qui attendait depuis quelques minutes à la fenêtre, puis revint écraser Hermione de son poids lourd avant de la ravir une dernière fois.

Quand quelques dix minutes plus tard – car les corps fatiguaient – ils se remirent à causer un peu de la journée particulière qu'ils avaient vécu chacun de leur côté, qu'Hermione garda sous silence sa confusion sous les douches, Ron lui annonça avant de s'endormir qu'il ne se plaignait vraiment pas de sa présence mais qu'il s'étonnait simplement qu'Harry ne lui ait pas dit qu'il comptait juste faire l'aller-retour jusqu'à Wimborne pour vivre une dernière fois l'illusion qu'il aurait pu être un grand athlète comme il l'en avait informé le matin, avant de transplaner sur un coup de tête.

« Tu veux dire que tu n'avais pas l'intention d'abandonner ta formation d'Auror ? »

« Yep. »

« Que je t'ai traqué toute la journée pour rien ? »

« Pour rien, c'est pas vraiment flatteur, mais yep. »

« Et qu'Harry savait depuis le début ? »

« Yep. »

« Oh le… le… ! »

« Yep. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ma sœur lui trouvait… »


End file.
